Civil Security Heavy
The Civil Security Heavy is a heavily armored, slow moving Civil Security hostile. These units are less common than the other Civil Security in the Campaign, and they are often seen guarding important areas, inside and outside. These enemies are mostly deployed to defend restricted areas of their outposts or bases, especially when high-health and stability is necessary. Aside from defense, they are deployed into high-stake battles. The Civil Security Heavy is a force to be reckoned with, considering their variety of weaponry use. These units are slightly uncommon, but not as rare as Civil Security Bosses. They also occasionally have many Civil Security Lites as back up or they are just simply commanding them. Weapon Variety Assault Rifles The Assault Rifle Heavy is a slightly rare unit for standard operations, set into action for the defense of outposts and bases of Civil Security, and are also commonly used in high-stake battle. Their use of Assault Rifles can become highly dangerous if they are skilled enough. They tend to use other weapons more than the Assault Rifle CS-RC. These units tend to also have slightly less health then other heavies. Rocket Launchers The Rocket Launcher Heavy is an uncommon unit that is deployed in any high security area inside of an outpost, or outside on the battlefield. The RL-CS-H (Rocket Launcher-Civil Security-Heavy) is perhaps the most dangerous of all Civil Security Heavy's. Their Rocket Launcher can easily kill any hostile. Take caution around these heavies, as even just one shot can be fatal to the Marine if it blasts him back into a wall. Railguns The Railgun Heavy is a simple unit deployed for simple lookout, or long range kills in battle. It should take about 1 to 3 shots with the Railgun to kill an enemy. You should try to get close to one instead of far-away, and kill them with assault rifles or Psi-swords. Some may carry the Railgun CS-OneSOneK, or the Light Railgun, but more often in early levels they appear with the light, on later levels you should expect heavy rail guns. The heavies that appear with light rail guns are slightly less dangerous than the heavy Railgun. 1 headshot can be fatal to the Marine. Raygun Civil security heavies that appear with Ray Gun C-01y are very rare. They only appear once in a level of the Proxy Campaign. It's possible these are part of special operations or are High ranking. These heavies are very,very dangerous. 2 Blasts from a ray gun can kill Proxy, and it's very likely the first shot will blast you back into a wall. Other Civil Security Heavy's that use Blooms, BNG's, or other types of Weaponry are sources of top secret and special operations units that are to defend classified areas, or consult in heavy duty night operations, or SEAL Operations. These heavies are extremely dangerous, so take extreme caution, and use you're speed (If you wear a Light battle suit.) to you're advantage. Tips There are a few ways to deal with Civil Security Heavies. Using weapons like the CS-BNG and Alien Shotgun are good for killing them. Shooting them in the head repeatedly kills them gradually, of course. Shotguns are great for taking out CS-H's when upgraded to level 2-3. Otherwise, using the Assault Rifle CS-RC is enough for picking them off when alone. A fully upgraded Light Railgun or just a Heavy Railgun will easily kill a heavy with a headshot. PSI Blades (Swords) excels at killing them too, because of their slow speed they cannot slice with their PSI blades as fast as other enemies, but do not attempt to do this with low health, because they will surely switch to PSI blades, which means 1-2 slices can kill you. Trivia *They are higher ranking than the Lites, but not as high as the Bosses. *One Heavy in level 28 can be seen using a CS-BNG. However he is "Locked Up" with another one to his left. What reason is unknown, but it may be possible it is trying the ambush the Marine. *When playing as this in Multiplayer, your movement speed and jump height will be reduced significantly *Heavies bear a striking resemblance to EDF Troopers from Red Faction Guerilla. *Civil Security Heavies strike slower with their PSI Blades then other enemies, so they tend to lose more often in sword fights. *It's possible that Heavies may control a squad of Lites, as the Lites control nothing, and Bosses control a whole platoon or even battalions. A Civil Security Ghost may just operate on their own. *Heavies will not be able to jump to locations as easily as other civil security soldiers can, but in a rare occasion, they will make a "ladder", where they pile up onto each other in attempt to reach a high wall. (This happens much more on easy difficulty). Category:Enemies Category:Civil Security Category:Humans Category:Skins Category:Campaign Category:Plazma Burst 2